Schlaraffenland, oder so!
by Caro Fortune
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu Haven in deutsch, was es ja hier noch nicht gibt, sie ist meiner Schwester und zwei Freundinnen gewidmet. Bei Gefallen lade ich die restlichen kapitel auch noch hoch, die FF ist fertig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
1. Chapter 1

**Schlaraffenland...oder so!** **(Teil 1)**

Es gibt nur wenige Christen, die das Fest der Liebe nicht mögen, so wie Audrey Parker, die noch letztes Weihnachten zu eben diesen Personen gehört hatte. Zumindest denkt sie das, denn ihre Erinnerungen sind eigentlich nicht die ihren, sondern die von einer FBI Agentin. Ihre eigenen Erinnerungen begannen erst an dem Tag, als sie nach Haven kam, eine kleine Hafenstadt in Maine. Ein Routinefall führte sie in die Stadt und sie merkte schnell, dass dieser Ort anders war als andere. In Haven gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor, welche irgendwie mit Audrey zusammenhängen, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte. Nur so viel sei gesagt:  
>In Haven gibt es Menschen, die sonderbare Kräfte haben, welche nicht selten Todesopfer fordern. Audrey Parker, die offensichtlich immun gegen diese sogenannten Behaftungen ist, ist anscheinend der Schlüssel zu diesen Problemen in Haven. Doch noch wusste niemand wie das alles miteinander zusammen hing. Außerdem war ja, wie schon erwähnt, Weihnachtszeit und dieses Jahr freute sich die junge Polizistin wirklich auf das Fest.<p>

Die Adventszeit hatte gerade begonnen und Audrey stand gut gelaunt auf, ging wie jeden Morgen erst einmal ins Bad und kochte sich anschließend einen Kaffee. Sie frühstückte tat selten und falls sie doch mal das Verlangen danach hatte, ging sie einfach nach unten, denn sie wohnte über einer Bar. Dies tat sie auch heute. Doch dann sah sie, wie weiße Flocken vom Himmel fielen. Lächelnd ging sie zu ihrer Terrassentür, öffnete diese und trat nach draußen... "Ihhhhh... was..." Irritiert sah sie auf den Boden und dann auf ihre Hand, wo, wie am Rest ihres Körpers, Zuckerwatte klebte, die statt des Schnees vom Himmel fiel...

"Na toll... das war es wohl mit Kaffee und Ruhe," seufzte sie, als sie wieder nach drinnen ging, um sich abermals unter die Dusche zu stellen, denn so verklebt konnte sie nirgends hingehen. Anschließend kippte sie den mittlerweile kalten Kaffee in den Ausguss und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. "Duke, warst du heute schon mal draußen? Es schneit Zuckerwat...te." An einem der Tische saß Duke Crocker – Audreys Vermieter und Besitzer des Grey Gulls, einer Bar direkt am Wasser. Doch Duke saß nicht alleine dort. Er hatte offenbar schon einen Gast, was selten vorkam um diese Zeit.  
>"Sie müssen Audrey sein. Es freut mich Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Meine Onkel haben mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt, ebenso wie Duke," sagte die junge Frau, stand dabei auf und reichte Audrey ihre Hand. "Ich bin Claire Main, die Nichte von Dave und Vince Teagues, geboren und Aufgewachsen in Haven... Habe ich damit die wichtigsten Fragen beantwortet, die sie mir gestellt hätten?" fragte Claire fröhlich, während Duke nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Audrey, und was deine Frage angeht, ja, ich war schon draußen und so eklig diese Zuckerwatte ist, ist sie mir lieber als Kandiszuckerhagel."<p>

Audrey rollte mit den Augen, sowohl über die offenbar sehr redselige Claire, als auch über Dukes Äußerung. "So in etwa. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch. Sind Sie behaftet?" Sie ging davon aus, dass sie von den Vorgängen in Haven wusste, wenn sie mit Dave und Vince verwandt war. Doch statt Claire antwortete Duke: "Audrey, sie sagte doch, dass sie die Nichte von Vince und Dave ist. Seid wann haben die beiden denn Behaftungen?"  
>"Bekanntermaßen braucht man zwei, um ein Kind zu zeugen, Duke. Sie muss es also nicht von Ihnen haben." Audrey versuchte während des Gesprächs. Nathan zu erreichen, doch dieser reagierte nicht. "Hat sich Nathan heute schon bei dir gemeldet? Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen," fragte sie Duke deshalb.<br>"Wahrscheinlich ist er schon auf dem Revier und dem Behafteten auf der Spur, der für dieses süße Wetter zuständig ist," schien Duke das ganze nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen.  
>"Ohne sich bei mir zu melden? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Immerhin bin ich hier, um genau DIESE Fälle zu bearbeiten." Audrey sah sich um. "Hast du so was wie Regenmäntel und Gummistiefel da? Ich fahre gleich zum Revier... kommt ihr mit?" bezog sie Claire mit ein. Zum einen würde sie, als Nichte von Dave und Vince sowieso wissen, was in Haven vor sich ging, zum anderen war sie als „Neue" in der Stadt auch eine Verdächtige. Die junge Frau nickte sofort und auch Duke war sofort mit von der Partie. "Sie glauben also nicht mehr, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin?" fragte Claire lächelnd, während sie sich die Regenkleidung überzogen, die Duke ihnen gab. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Wenn sie mitkommen, dann haben wir sie aber auf jeden Fall im Blick," bekam sie zur Antwort und schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg.<p>

Als sie kurz darauf das Polizeirevier erreichten, wurde nun auch Duke besorgt, denn Laveurn sagte ihnen, dass sie noch nichts von Nathan gehört hatte und das war für den jungen Polizeichief ungewöhnlich. "Wir sollten bei ihm zu Hause nachsehen," schlug Audrey vor und sah Duke dabei fragend an. "Wie jetzt? Du weißt wirklich nicht, wo er wohnt?" wunderte sich dieser, doch nur ein Blick von Audrey genügte, um ihm diese Info zu entlocken. "Ich fahre zu ihm und du kannst dich mal umhören, ob es noch irgendwelche sonderbaren, süßen Vorfälle in der Stadt gibt."  
>"Du solltest da nicht alleine hingehen. Wir wissen nicht, was bei ihm los ist," widersprach Duke jedoch, wobei er Audrey besorgt ansah, was auch Claire nicht entging. "Ich kann mich doch umhören und wenn jemand Bescheid weiß, was in der Stadt los ist, sind es ja sowieso meine Onkel," schlug sie daher vor.<p>

...FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


	2. Kapitel 2

Schlaraffenland... oder so! Teil 2

Gesagt, getan. Während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Onkels machte, fuhren Duke und Audrey in Richtung von Nathans House. Je näher sie Diesem kamen, desto mehr Sorgen machten sie sich, den die Zuckerwatte welche in der Stadt vom Himmel fiel, war offenbar nur ein Ausläufer einer Behauptung und die Person die dafür verantwortlich war, musste in der Nähe von Nathan sein. Denn die Umgebung verwandelte sich immer mehr in ein Schlaraffenland.

Doch hier flogen die Vögel nicht gebraten durch die Luft, sondern vielen, kaum dass sie eine bestimmte, unsichtbare Grenze erreichten, einfach gebraten vom Himmel. Und statt der gebratenen Schweine, die fröhlich umherliefen, und nicht im geringsten litten, wenn man sie verspeiste, lagen hier nun arme Kaninchen, aufgespießt an Zäunen aus Gabeln... Das ganze Bild erinnerte immer mehr an einen Horrorfilm, als an ein Märchenhaftes Schlaraffenland.

"Verdammt noch mal, was ist hier nur los?" Duke erschrak, als der Wagen abrupt stehen blieb. "Was auch immer es ist, wir werden es herausfinden. Wir werden Nathan daraus holen, komme was wolle." Ließ Audrey keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen würde.

Als die beiden aus dem Wagen stiegen, erkannten sie, was Diesen fest gehalten hatte. "Ich werde wohl nie wieder Schokolade essen können." Duke schluckte, den aus der Straße, welche nun aus Schokolade bestand, statt aus Asphalt ragten, beinahe zur Unkenntlichkeit geschmolzene Weihnachtsmänner heraus. Zumindest sah es so aus, doch eben aus dem fahrenden Wagen heraus, hatten sie das nicht gesehen. Doch nun war zu erkennen, das die Figuren aus der Straße heraus wuchsen und je mehr von ihnen zu sehen war, desto weniger hatten sie nicht den klassischen Weihnachtsmännern gemein. Statt eines Gesichts hatten sie eine grässliche Monsterfratze und statt Hände hatten sie Klauen...

"Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden, ehe diese... Gestalten zum Leben erwachen, wie die Tiere." Audrey seufzte, als sie sich auch schon von der Straße abwand und los eilte. Doch ihr Freund hielt sie zurück. "Audrey, Vorsicht." rief er, den direkt vor der Polizistin tat sich der Boden auf und es entstand ein Tümpel aus blubbernder, schwarzer Flüssigkeit. "Ist das...?"

"Lakritze? Riecht ganz so." unterbrach Audrey Duke und verzog die Nase. "Danke Duke. So wie es aussieht, müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein." Das würde sie wertvolle Zeit kosten, dachte die Polizistin und seufzte, während sie nun vorsichtig um den Tümpel herum gingen.  
>Wer wusste schon was sie noch erwarten würde und hoffentlich war es für Nathan noch nicht zu spät, dachten Beide.<p>

Während Audrey und Duke langsam zum Haus schlichen, darauf bedacht nicht in irgendwelche Lakritzseen oder Kaffeepfützen zu treten, fragte Erstere: "Du kennst diese Claire schon länger? Wieso ist sie nach Haven zurückgekommen?"

"Weil sie es ihrer Mutter versprochen hat, so wie ich damals meinem Vater. Sie hat mit diesem Horror-Schlaraffenland nichts zu tun, aber irgendwas mit den Behaftungen, soviel habe ich heute früh schon raus bekommen." Audrey blieb stehen und sah ihn groß an. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Das hier ist immerhin auch eine Behaftung, vielleicht hat sie doch etwas damit..." Duke unterbrach sie und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "Sie hat nichts mit dem hier zu tun. Sie hat gesagt dass sie mit uns reden muss, mit Dir und Mir. Aber es ging ganz sicher nicht um Nathan."

"Das hoffe ich für sie. Sollte Nathan was passiert sein und sie..."

"Wir finden ihn Audrey." unterbrach ihr Freund sie, als er merkte dass sie richtig verzweifelt klang. Offenbar war ihr Nathan besonders wichtig, dachte er, doch komischerweise traf ihn diese Erkenntnis weniger als er noch vor kurzen gedacht hätte.

Die Polizistin nickte und ging weiter. "Das werden wir, ja." sagte sie und hielt abermals inne, als sie ein leises stöhnen vernahm. "Psst..." machte sie und deutete in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam.

Direkt neben der Wohnungstür war der Briefkasten, welcher nun aussah wie ein Ofen, aus dem es leicht qualmte. Im nächsten Moment erkannten sie auch schon, woher die Geräusche kamen und eilten, so schnell es ging, hinüber.

Der Mann sah erleichtert zu den Beiden rüber und flehte sie an, ihm zu helfen. Er steckte bis zur Brust in einer klebrigen Zuckermasse, welche ihn offenbar, Treibsand mäßig, immer weiter hinab zog. "Das ist Mike, der Postbote." stellte Duke fest, während sie sich vorsichtig näherten, um nicht selber zu versinken und fragte Diesen: "Wie ist das passiert?"

Als Duke und Audrey versuchten den Postboten aus seinem Klebrigen Gefängnis zu befreien, erzählte dieser, das er nur ein Päckchen in den Briefkasten stecken wollte, als sich dieses in ein kleines, frisch gebackenes Brot verwandelte und mit frisch meinte er kochend heiß. Vor Schreck ließ er Dieses fallen und wollte sich, in der Regentonne die Hand kühlen, doch plötzlich versank er.

"Das ist doch alles nicht real, oder? Das ist so was wie eine Halluzination... ich habe irgendwo was eingeatmet, sicher war was in dem Päckchen. Nathan... er ist doch der Chief... es war vielleicht ein Attentat... seien sie vorsichtig wenn sie das Päckchen aufheben." versuchte Mike das ganze hier irgendwie zu begreifen und Audrey und Duke ließen ihn in diesem Glauben.

"Bring ihn hier weg Duke, ich werde Nathan suchen." sagte die Polizistin zu ihrem Freund, gerade als das Handy in Dukes Tasche vibrierte.

Es war Claire, welche Berichtete, das sie tatsächlich etwas gefunden hat. Schon bei den letzten Unruhen hat es etwas ähnliches gegeben. Die betroffene Familie hat eine Tochter gehabt, welche mit ihr, Duke und Nathan zur Schule ging und offenbar war sie damals in Nathan verknallt... im Teenager Alter. Ihre Eltern zogen mit ihr weg, weil sie offenbar befürchteten dass der Fluch auf sie übergegangen war und irgendwann ausbrechen könnte, wenn sie in Haven blieben. "Lass mich raten. Sie ist zurückgekommen, oder?" fragte Duke nun, welcher das Handy auf laut gestellt hatte. "Sie kam offenbar gestern zurück und hat in der Stadt nach Nathan gefragt." bestätigte Claire ihm und versprach mit ihren Onkeln zu ihnen zu kommen, um den verletzten Postboten ab zu holen.

_**Fortsetzung Folgt!**_


End file.
